Talk:List of Enemies
Hm, someone reported having the text here pushing the side bar out of veiw. It's not happenening to me, is it to anyone else?- [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} 16:06, 24 March 2008 (UTC) ::I tried the Monobook, Monaco, and Quartz skins on Firefox and IE, but never got that problem. Did the guy specify the browser and skin he was using? ::Oh, also, do we really need a List of Enemies article? The enemies are all going to be categorized anyway. :::Hi. I'm 'the guy'. It was monobook and on IE but I might report it on central wikia because I have the problem on all wikis on both my computers. Dont worry anymore. Also, I think this article is needed because it lists the enemies by which world they are from. The category is for.....well I dont know but on the RuneScape Wiki, we have a Locations article but then we have a category under the same name aswell. It just keeps it out of the uncategorized pages. I hope you enjoyed my essay. User:Chicken7 23:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Names I'm curious as to where the names for the Banjo-Tooie enemies came from. I wouldn't doubt that they came from an official source, but I don't believe they were ever listed in the game. Do we still not have a source for the enemy names? I couldn't help but notice that another was just added, and I'm still wondering where they came from. I actually just got a Banjo-Tooie player's guide from Nintendo today and I've been checking on some of the names. And if you're talking about the Seemee that's what they called it in the guide. :It would be great if you could double-check all the name's we're using here. There are a number I kind of doubt. ::Ok so its a source for every enemy name that we have except: Sput Sput, Klang, Sailor Grublin, Spinning Seaweed Pot, Wrench Workers, Drumbles, Fireball Gargoyles, Icicle Crystals, and whatever those paper people are in Cloud Cuckooland. Oh and how do we cancel a redirect? Octopus is the name of the octopus thing in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. I'll continue checking in case some of these names are used. :::I was hoping they could come up with a better name than "Octopus." I even kind of doubt that is the official name. Anyway, just overwrite the redirect with information about the octopus. Okay, I have a lot more enemy names. They came from the old Rareware Scribes section on their site a long time ago. I'll just add them. If I can find that list I'll show it to you. Matty 03:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Okay, whoa, awesome. It would be great if you would find that list. Although, if you don't have it with you now, does that mean you're filling these in by memory? Exactly how sure are you they're all 100% accurate and spelled correctly? Anyway, yeah, assuming the best, I'll get around to creating and moving pages tomorrow. I do have a few questions though.... I assume Swellbelly is the name of the blowfish? Also, you seem to have Klang not as the name of the shovel enemies, but as the barrels in Grunty Industries.... I think? Anyway, if so, what's the difference between Klang and Toxi-klang? Is it just whether or not is has gas inside? And, I know Livewires are enemies in the Grunty Industries world of Grunty's Revenge, but I don't remember anything like that in BT. :I was actually filling them in by GavLuvsGA's FAQ on GameFAQs, because he used it too. But yeah, Swellbelly is the blowfish. Klang is the barrel, and yeah, Toxi-Klang has the gas (Toxi-Gag) inside. Livewire is the spark on the wires in Grunity Industries and Witchyworld (when you activate the Saucer of Peril they try to shock you when you try to Grip Grab over to it). Anyway, someone copied the entire list from the old Scribes section: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/thingamajiggy/btchars.html The names are also on Rare Witch Project Wiki. Matty 03:23, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Whipwhat? What's the difference between the whiplash and the whipcrack? I'm guessing their those whip things that usually plague a enclosed tunnel or area. Like inside Clabker. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 12:58, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Whipcracks are those woody things that appear around Click Clock Wood and a few places in the Lair. Whiplashes are more reddish and more fleshy looking. They're only found inside Clanker's belly. ::Cool. Thanks. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 00:06, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh and whats the 'Chump'. It's the only one I don't know now. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk 04:37, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That big fish that circles the Gruntilda statue. Matty 03:43, 15 September 2008 (UTC)